


Fall...The Colors Leave Me Breathless

by glitterhowell



Series: Spooky Week 2018 [2]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Adorable, Already Together, Anniversary, Autumn, Beautiful, Colors, Committed Relationship, Contentment, Cozy, Cute, Engaged Dan Howell/Phil Lester, Fluff, Happy, Long-Term Relationship(s), M/M, Pastel Dan Howell, Pastel Dan and Punk Phil, Punk Phil Lester, Sweet, pretty, pure and utter fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-06 14:11:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16389194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glitterhowell/pseuds/glitterhowell
Summary: It's their seven-year anniversary and pastel Dan is nervous about letting his punk boyfriend Phil plan their anniversary date. But when Phil is able to surprise his boyfriend with the perfect date Dan didn't think it could get any better. There's no way this day could be more perfect, could it?





	Fall...The Colors Leave Me Breathless

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> This is part of a collection of eight stories I have written over the last few months for Autumn/Halloween. I am titling this series spooky week and will continue to update every day up until Halloween day!
> 
> A huge thank you to my other half Christy (Fadingcrystalvoid) for being with me since the start of the series listing to me rant and proofreading for me. Also for last minute betaing all these stories for me!

Dan bit his lip and nervously pulled on the sleeve of his favorite pastel pink jumper. 

“Where are we going, Phil?”

Phil chuckled, “I told you it was a surprise.” 

“You know I hate surprises,” he whined.

 

Phil chuckled again,” Come on baby it’s our seven year anniversary and you said I could plan it.” 

Dan sighed in defeat, “I know, I know. ” 

Phil reached over with one hand and put it on Dan’s. Dan smiled bringing it up to his mouth and placing a gentle kiss on Phil’s hand.

 

They drove the rest of the way in silence and once they approached what Dan assumed was their destination Phil gave him a blindfold to put on. 

Once the blindfold was secure Phil gripped his arm so he could carefully guide him so he didn’t fall flat on his face.

 

“Phil is this all really necessary,” he whined once again.

“Dan can you calm down for like five minutes; we’re almost there,” he playfully scolded him. 

Dan huffed, ”Ugh fine.”

Phil playfully rolled his eyes. “Your such a drama queen sometimes.” 

“That may be true but admit it, you love that about me,” he teased back.

“Your right, I do,” Phil chuckled.

 

Phil continued to hold his arm as he guided him to their destination. He couldn’t tell where Phil was leading him or what he had planned but he assumed it was something outside because he hadn’t heard them enter any buildings.

 

“Ok just one more minute and we’ll be there.” 

Dan grinned, he could hear the excitement in Phil’s voice. 

 

Surprises usually make him super anxious but surprisingly, the closer they got, the more the nervousness melted away. He trusted Phil, he wouldn’t ever do anything he didn’t think Dan would enjoy.

 

After a few more steps Phil stopped walking and gently pulled his arm to stop him from going any further.

 

“Ok ready baby?” he asked.

“Yes!” he answered, excitement dripping from in his voice.

 

Slowly he felt the blindfold being lifted off his eyes. Since it had been dark under the blindfold he had to blink a few times to let his eyes adjust to the light. The moment his eyes fell on the set up in front of him he let out a breath, ”Wow.”

 

Looking around, Dan could tell they were in some sort of apple orchard. The area was covered in apple trees and pumpkins. The sun was just setting and was just over the tops of the trees. It was absolutely stunning. And if the scenery wasn’t enough set out in front of him, there was a blue and white checkered blanket, a dark wicker picnic basket sat on top of it. And bringing the scene altogether were the beautiful red flower petals that were scattered across the blanket.

 

“Phil it’s beautiful!” he whispered, shock and love having taken away his voice. 

“I thought you might like it., he chuckled.

His heart swelled with pure happiness and joy. Phil knew that fall was his favorite time of the year. All the time he got to listen to Dan go on and on about the beautiful falling leaves and how he loved the smell of the cool crisp air with a hint of cinnamon in it. And Phil was always more than happy to put whatever he was doing aside to indulge his boyfriend in afternoons spent curled up on their sofa, drinking hot chocolates or pumpkin spice lattes, just being with each other.

 

They both sat down on the blanket and Phil started pulling things out of the picnic basket. 

He pulled out a couple different containers which contained some meats, cheeses and grapes. 

“Sorry it’s not more but you know I’m helpless in the kitchen,” he joked.

He couldn’t believe Phil was apologizing, this was absolutely perfect, and so he told him so.

“Phil it’s perfect,” he said, a tear falling from his eye.

 

Phil reached up to wipe the tear away, “I hope those are happy tears.”

“Of course they are you spork,” he giggled.

Phil jumped, “Ohh before we start eating I have something for you.” 

 

He reached back into the basket and pulled out the most beautiful looking flower crown he had ever seen. In between the small intertwined branches that the crown was consisted of were yellow and orange flowers.

 

He was in awe beside Phil, it was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen.

“Did you make this?” he asked, shocked that his tattoo loving punk boyfriend would even know the first thing about flower crowns.

“Hey don’t look so shocked,” he said pretending to be offended. 

Dan cocked an eyebrow at him. 

“Ok, I may have had some help.” 

Dan gave him a face meant to persuade him to continue.

“Ok and by help I mean Louise,” he admitted.

Dan rolled his eyes, “So what you're saying is I should be thanking Louise then?” he teased.

Phil pouted, “Hey I helped.” 

Dan laughed, it was hilarious to see is usually scary looking punk boyfriend pout.

Phil looked hurt.

“Phil hey I’m sorry, I was only teasing,” he pleaded, trying to save the date.

 

A big smile broke out on Phil’s face, “I know you were Dan, and so am I.”

“Ass,” Dan muttered.

“Yes but I’m your ass,” he giggled.

Dan rolled his eyes and finally took the flower crown from him.

“Would you like to put it on me?” he asked almost shyly.

Phil nodded and tried to get the crown to set perfectly atop his head of curls. Dan giggled as Phil’s tongue stuck out the side of his mouth as he adjusted the crown one last time.

“Hey what are you laughing at?” he teased.

He blushed, “Nothing,” he said, leaning in to give him a quick peck on the lips.

 

They ate in silence for a while, just enjoying being in each others company. Dan shivered slightly the cool fall air was becoming a tad too cold. 

Phil shrugged his leather jacket off and wrapped it around his boyfriend's shoulders. 

“Won’t you get cold?” Dan asked putting his arms throw the armholes. 

“Nah, I’m tough remember?” he puffed out his chest trying to look extra tough. 

Dan giggled, “My big tough punk boyfriend.”

 

They snuggled together, Phil claimed it was because he wanted to be closer to him but Dan felt him shiver slightly as they continued to eat. His heart swelled, his boyfriend was so kind and considerate, he was willing to be cold just so Dan didn’t have to be. He snuggled back, even more, trying to use his body heat to keep Phil warm as well. They sat in silence and ate as they watched the birds and animals play in the pretty fallen leaves on the ground. 

 

When they had finished their meal Dan turned around so he was sitting in Phil’s lap and wound his arms around his boyfriend's waist. He rested his head on Phil’s shoulder and sighed in content. Phil slowly ran his fingers through his curls, stopping every so often to place a kiss on top of his head. 

 

After a while, Phil gently pushed him off his lap. 

“Phiiiil what are you doing? I was comfortable,” he whined.

“Hush baby, give me a second will you,” he chuckled. 

Reaching back into the picnic basket he pulled out a container. 

“What’s that?” Dan questioned.

“Dessert of course!” Phil said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

 

Dan rolled his eyes and waited for Phil to open it. Dan leaned over to see what was inside. Inside was a chocolate cupcake and placed on top of the frosting was a ribbon. Tied to that ribbons was a beautiful looking ring. The ring consisted of a beautiful silver band that had diamonds going all the way around it. But what made the ring stand out was in one of the spaces there was supposed to be diamond was a beautiful pink quartz crystal. It was literally him in a ring.

“Phil? What is this?” he squealed.

 

Phil chuckled again as he picked up the ring. He looked Dan straight in the eyes this time serious,  _ “Daniel James Howell, you are the love of my life, my best friend, business partner, and soulmate. And from the moment my eyes landed on your beautiful chestnut ones, I knew that I never wanted to be with anyone else. When people said we wouldn’t work out because we were too different from each other, I never once listened to them, because they were wrong, we may look different on the outside, I may be dress in punk clothes and you dress in pastels but on the inside, we are the same. We’re both giant nerds _ .” Both of them giggled, and then Phil continued, _ “I am grateful for every day I get to spend with you and I can’t imagine the rest of my life without you. So, Daniel James Howell, will you make me the happiest man in the world and be my husband?” _

 

Tears spilled down Dan’s face unable to keep them in any longer. He lunged forward and attached his lips to Phil’s. They kissed each other like their lives depended on it putting all the love they had into it.

Phil breathlessly pulled away and chuckled, “I hope that’s a yes.”

Dan laughed and leaned forward for another kiss. This one short and sweet unlike the last.

“Of course I will.” 

A beautiful smile spread across Phil’s face. 

Phil took the ring from atop the cupcake and he carefully wiped off the frosting. He reached down and grabbed Dan’s shaking hand.

“Can I?” he asked.

Dan violently nodded his head. Phil slid the gorgeous ring down his fourth finger on his left hand. 

 

Dan was still grinning as he brought his hand up to admire the ring. 

But Phil had another idea’s apparently as he brought his hand with the ring on it up to his mouth where he gently kissed it. 

 

Dan was closer than ever to Phil now he was practically sitting in his lap again.

“I love you so much Phil.” he breathed out.

Phil wrapped his arms around the younger’s waist, pulling him closer if that was even possible. 

“I love you too Dan. Your the only one I have ever wanted and the only one I will ever want. Your my soulmate and I love you with my whole being,” he said, tears rolling down his face.

“Oh Phil…” He leaned in and attached his lips to Phil’s. 

 

To people passing by they probably looked like a total and complete mess. Both of them had tears falling down their faces and as they kissed they would pull apart every so often to just look at the other. But nothing else mattered because at this moment all that mattered was they were was happy.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading comments and kudos are very much appreciated! 
> 
> Come say visit me and say Hi on my Social media pages  
> Tumblr: [glitterrhowell ](https://glitterrhowell.tumblr.com/)  
> Twitter: [glitterhowell](https://twitter.com/gIitterhowelI/)


End file.
